


Right here

by XanieJoon



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Homosexuality, M/M, Pain, Party, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanieJoon/pseuds/XanieJoon
Summary: Look around you, I'm the only one still here.
Relationships: Homosexual - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Right here

I take a pill, my head is pounding, I'm just there for him. Just to see him sigh, eating, digesting the breath he's been looking for for years.

Today the moon was born to be sad.

He turns to me, I can see in the reflection of his eyes the neon lights that flashed behind me. Yoongi blushes, I can see through a simple movement. I am the wrong math.

The deafening noise from the speakers surrounds us, I approach Yoongi just to hug him.

\- Today I wanted to disappear Hoseok.

Like every other day, he doesn't even fear his speech. He is so used to being that he becomes Juan Gelman's saddest poetry.

\- Tomorrow you will fly more, live a little longer.

The cold hand holds mine, the black hair settles under my neck and at an angle of 30 degrees the tears come down perpendicular. Why am I pure calculation unfounded.

\- Look around and count on your fingers how many people are here with you - I say stroking the long locks too much, he tightens me more in his embrace not letting me go.

I wonder if I know Yoongi's pains more than my own, it comforts me more, it often scares me. Today I wonder, who will be here for me? Nightfall son of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read 🥺 leave some kudos or comments to see if you are enjoying it. 
> 
> Waiting for more 🥰


End file.
